May Day  The Doctor and a New Companion, Tara
by TheGirlFrom1940
Summary: This is a story about the Doctor, River Song, and a new companion, Tara.  They encounter a species never before heard of, the Bosheen... Please review!  I love constructive criticism! :D  Enjoy!
1. Not in Kansas

**May Day**

If you've ever been to Ireland, then you know how beautiful it is there. The mist that comes off the surface of the water and after the rain sets a mood that is quite indescribable. The 'forty shades of green' are like looking at a paint palette, all so vivid and bright. When we stepped out of the TARDIS onto the soft green grass on the outskirts of Cork, my breath was taken away. I felt like throwing off my shoes and running forever through the uncut grass of the countryside, letting the sweet wind, scented by the heather, blow through my hair. I was thinking about how free it was there, how peaceful I felt, when all of a sudden, a woman with curly hair approached us.

"Hello sweetie," the woman said to the Doctor, "How have you been keeping?"

"Doctor?" I said with confusion.

"River! This is my…" He hesitated, "This is my friend, Tara. Tara, this," he paused to look into her eyes with a strange familiarity, "is Dr. River Song."

"Professor of archeology. Pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand as if I was supposed to want to shake it. I didn't.

"Yeah, okay, so Doctor," I started anxiously, "Weren't we just about to leave?"

"What? Oh yeah, well, no. I mean yes, but," he softened, "we can stay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hold you back sweetie, I would hate for that."

"Well…" the Doctor hesitated.

"However, I've been getting readings of extremely advanced alien tech that I've never seen or heard of before. Perhaps its nothing, but if it is…" River seemed to be seducing him with adventurous notions.

"Ah! New alien tech! I'm on it!"

The Doctor seemed oddly happy to hear about this, and to see this strange woman. I was a little uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"So where are we off to River?" the Doctor asked River.

"Well, there's this fishing town off the coast of Ireland. Ballycotton, near here actually. I was visiting some old friends there on vacation in 2976, April or May. That's where I first detected something weird. Then I traced your TARDIS to here."

"You can trace the location of my TARDIS?" He seemed confused and happily surprised.

"Of course! It's the only TARDIS in the universe; it's easy to narrow the scan for alien tech to the specifications of a TARDIS. Then when I receive a signal, its safe to assume it's you, because who else could it possibly be?"

"Oh," he dragged out the sound, seemingly pensive. "Well let's go!"

We all trekked together back to the TARDIS, and through it's little door which I had just stepped so excitedly out of, and started the trip through time to Ballycotton.

* * *

><p>When we stepped out of the TARDIS for the second time in Ireland, I noticed a change. It definitely wasn't 1876 anymore. The town of Cork seemed to reach the heavens with their buildings and even their vehicles, which I don't think I could even call cars anymore. Ballycotton, which is where the trouble seemed to be, was still small compared to Cork. There was just a huge fishery now, but it seemed much more mechanical and industrialized than way back in the 19th century. There were no fishermen, and I wondered if maybe the sport of fishing had all but died.<p>

_ Tara, we are definitely not in Kansas anymore,_ I thought to myself.

"Well this looks bleak," the Doctor started, River cut him off.

"Actually, this is probably the cleanest and quaintest you'll find in this era. Anywhere!"

"Well I'm glad I won't be alive to see it!" I started, but I realized, I'm seeing it now. I'm living it now. I'm here, in the future, now. This time travelling thing will take some getting used to.

"You seem to be seeing it now my dear," River teased.

"Right, well let's get to it then, shall we? Where did the trouble seem to be coming from?" the Doctor started, he picked up a newspaper that had evidently blown from within the town. "April 29th, 2976. It's almost May Day! Oh goody!" He seemed quite excited, a little too excited…

"Doctor? What's May Day?" I asked.

"'What's May Day?' You must be kidding." He turned to River, "She's kidding right?" Then to me again, tentatively he said, "You're not kidding are you. What do they teach in your silly schools nowadays?" He seemed exasperated now.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"May Day," River began, "is the first day of every may, on which there are festivities including a May pole dance, with ribbons and circles, yadda yadda. It makes the Doctor here quite dizzy," she smiled flirtatiously at the Doctor.

"Hey, this is interesting," the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at something. River and I rushed over to see what it was he could possibly find interesting here.

"Mmm, yes. Delfoy Gel. From the Mancha Islands of Treglar. Now how did this get here?" The clever Doctor seemed at a complete loss.

Then River chimed in, "Ah, of course. Treglar." Then to me she explained, "One of the oldest and most rapidly advancing planets in the universe. No wonder I didn't recognize the signal. It must be new since the last time I encountered them. The Bosheen. Fascinating race."

"Bosheen." I pondered that for a while. It was still new to me that there was life outside the earth.

"Yes, Bosheen." River confirmed, "from Treglar."

"Mmm, Treglar," the Doctor chimed in. "And the Delfoy Gel." Still playing with the screwdriver.

"Delfoy gel." I wondered what in the world this was.

"Delfoy gel. The Bosheen's residue. Like snails." River clarified.

"Snails?" I hate snails.

"Good way to describe it River, I like that. Bosheen, like snails." The Doctor commented.

"So basically, we know that there are some alien snails here who leave behind this… stuff, and are… here." I said dumbly.

"Yep." He dragged out the yeeee sound so that it sounded more like eeeyep.

"But why are they here?" River chimed in.

"I don't know." He seemed deep in thought. Then he leaped up excitedly and announced, "Let's go find out!"


	2. Mother or Father

**Chapter Two – Mother or Father**

I could hear River and the Doctor talking about me behind me as we walked through the town looking for clues. They were whispering about how young I was, like a child that grew up physically too fast. Or like an adult who just never grew up at all. I was a little insulted, I was 21, and I thought I was pretty mature at this point, considering I have sort of lived in a bubble all my life. But no matter, we're here to figure out what the Bosheen are doing here on planet Earth. I looked around me at the scene. I could see smoke stacks higher than the Eiffel Tower. I saw massive ships flying around the sky. But most importantly, I saw a giant thing in front of me that was certainly not from this world.

This mammoth creature could almost have been an elephant, if it weren't for the lack of tusks and trunk. It had similar legs – huge, round, and clunky looking – but a cuter face. It was round, and the eyes looked sad, but it was also intimidating at the same time. It had a few little whiskers around the eyes and mouth, which was huge and bared. Actually, the face looked kind of like a pug. Like the dog. It was sorta droppy and wrinkly but cute. I was scared stiff.

"Have you guys finished gossiping yet, I think I may have found something." I said nervously.

"Oh, yes, of course. Quite so. What have you found?" Said the Doctor awkwardly.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Oh. Oh my. This can't be…" River stammered.

"Oh yes it can," The Doctor started, and noticing the giant thing begin to move he said, "RUN!"

We ran. Like we'd never run before. This giant thing that looked like it couldn't move fast than a bowling ball going uphill was faster than anything I've ever seen! It was so fast that after only a few moments it was in front of us, and we were staring into its giant eyes. And then it took a step forward, if you can call it a step, and snapped its jaws. We ran instantly in the other direction, when suddenly we noticed that there were four miniature versions of the giant… thing. I can only assume it was a Bosheen. And these were her babies. I also noticed, that she/he didn't leave behind a trail of Gel…

"Oohhhh," the Doctor said, realizing the same thing. "You're their mother! Or father… Well, I assure you, Sir or Madam, We do not want to harm you or your children in any way. We were actually just looking for, um, we were looking for…"

"We were looking for a way to the center of the city. Could you guide us?" River chimed in, just in the nick of time.

"Yes, we would most appreciate it. We're new here, see? And we had hoped to see around the town before we have to leave." The Doctor continued, "Would you be so kind?"

"I have only one purpose in my life, it is to care for these children and the children of all others. And since you are the children of your fathers and mothers, it is my purpose to care for you as well. You shall come with me to my home, where I will take care of you." The Bosheen said, with a rich, solid voice that reverberated through the hills behind us, and was caught and silence among the buildings before us. "You can call me mother or father. Grandmother or grandfather. She, he, or it. I am not a living thing. Not really, I am created, sent to look after the babies that have been put on this planet to grow and develop," _That explains the lack of gel!_ I thought to myself. The sorta Bosheen continued, "The planet Treglar has become next to inhabitable, and all the Bosheen still living there are trying their best to fix it, but there's really not much that they can do. So we're rebuilding here."

"But you can't just claim Earth, its already someone else's home! According to the rules of the Shadow Proclamation, you cannot take over any inhabited planet!" The Doctor exclaimed. He was clearly upset.

"And who are you to decide what we can and cannot do? Are you with the Judoon? No, I don't think so. Are you the Space Police? Did they hire the Ogron to find us? Even if they did, you aren't one. So who are you then?" The Bosheen didn't seem very friendly anymore.

"I'm the Doctor. And you are committing a universal crime."

"And what can you do about it?"

"Oh, so much. And all I need is my sonic…" he reached into his jacket pocket. "My sonic…" He reached into his other pocket, "One second." He searched all his pockets, then not finding his sonic screwdriver, he looked all around him, panicking. Then we all noticed one of the baby Bosheen playing with it. "Ooohhh, found it. Well, I guess the best solution now is just," he paused and looked at the Bosheen, "to run!"


End file.
